


Last Man in Town

by debirlfan



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected hijinks rule in Pine Valley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



> AMC doesn't belong to me. If it did, this would be canon. (Even if it is borderline crack.) Written as a Yuletide treat. Hope you enjoy!

One minute he was simply standing there, waiting to find out why she had called and asked him to meet her. The next, he was sprawled the length of the couch, the wind knocked out of him. _How the hell had that happened?_ She was a small woman, much shorter and lighter than he was. Somehow she had wedged one dainty high-heel behind his ankle and pulled him off balance, pushing him so he tripped and fell backwards over the arm of the furniture.

 

Tossing throw pillows out of her way, she slipped one knee between his and began to crawl slowly forward. An image popped into his mind, a predatory lioness creeping up on a helpless gazelle. He felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the gazelle.

 

“Erica?” he croaked, as she opened his jacket and started loosening his tie. “What...what the hell are you doing?”

 

She pulled the tie from around his neck with one quick motion. Her mouth was close to his cheek, her words little more than a whisper tickling at his ear. “Don't tell me you've never thought about this.”

 

God, yes. Of course he had thought about it. What man hadn't? She was Erica Kane, after all. The face that had graced thousands of magazines. _But, this was Erica Kane_. She was engaged to Jack Montgomery. “But...what about Jack?” The lawyer was only one of a dozen reasons why this was a very bad idea.

 

“Jack and I are done. Again.”

 

Greenlee's influence, no doubt. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or scared out of his mind. Perhaps both. Everyone knew how Erica reacted to a breakup. The first man she saw was likely to be her next target of opportunity. Unfortunately, at the moment, that appeared to be him. “But...” Whatever objection he had started to voice fell silent as he lost his train of thought in response to the teeth that nipped lightly at his left earlobe.

 

There was a tug at his waist as his belt was unbuckled. The still rational part of his mind insisted that this had gone far enough, and with some reluctance he reached up to push her off him. That reluctance must have been sufficient to give her an advantage, as a moment later his tie was wrapped around his wrists, and she had them pinned above his head with one hand while she tore his shirt free with the other. _Damn, she was fast._ Strong, too. _It had to be the pilates._

 

The hand that had opened his shirt slid lower, slipping inside the waistband of his briefs, closing around him. He tried to remember exactly why this had been such a bad idea. _Opal._ Egads. What would Opal think of him shagging her best friend? “We can't. Opal...” He barely managed to choke the words out.

 

Her smile was almost sinister, and her eyes blazed with a barely contained flame. “I won't tell her if you don't,” she answered, releasing the filagreed clasp that held her dress closed before dipping her head to nuzzle his neck.

 

His resistance was wavering. She was a beautiful woman, and allowing her to have her way with him might be worth the repercussions that would come later. There was only one thing that he didn't understand. “Why me?” he asked, as he heard his zipper slowly being opened.

 

She pressed against him, her bare skin silky and hot where it touched his. “Over the years, I've made love to nearly every man in Pine Valley. I've even been married to most of them. But I've never had you, Thadeus Martin. I'd hate to think that there was something I'd missed.”

 

Erica moved again, releasing his hands so that she could push his pants downward toward his knees. Ruby red lips closed around him, taking him deep into her mouth. Apparently interpreting the shudder that ran through him as acceptance, she paused just long enough to look up at him, giving him the patented Erica Kane look, complete with cocked eyebrow.

 

 _God, he was going to live to regret this. Assuming, of course, that he lived._

 

 


End file.
